


Dear Honey, Marry Me?

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, I need a break from heavy dramas, I'm writing this because of another depressing Omegaverse fic, Just enjoy the fanfic, Light-Hearted, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, POV of certain Characters, Pining Viktor, Romantic Comedy, Short Chapters, Viktor being a dork, Why am I tagging some nonsense?, everyone is happy, more tags to come, yuuri being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Viktor's endless crush with an Oblivious Yuuri.





	1. Viktor's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will have endless chapters meaning this will not end. You won't see the finish line, that's it because this fic is just full of everyone being adorable, funny, dorks and etc. Just a light hearted fanfic :D Enjoy <3
> 
> All of this story's chapters will be very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [Musicfest20](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicfest20)

Has everyone been in a moment where you have this warm feeling every time you see him or her? You would always see flowers, sparkles and bubbles surrounding them, and every time you hear them laugh or see them smile, you melt. Yeah, that what’s happening right now.

You know Yuuri Katsuki right? A second year in high school and top student in almost all of his classes. The person with black hair, brown eyes and wears blue framed glasses. Sure, he sounded like just an ordinary guy you find in the streets. Yes I know. I’m very aware how ordinary he looks, because everyone that surrounds me keeps asking, “What do you see in him?”

What do I see him you ask? Well, he’s very adorable, smart, talented, and when he takes off his glasses he’s handsome, plus, his scent is enticing and adorable. Did I repeat adorable again? Well he IS adorable. When I tease him, I always get rewarded with a blush on his face and he stutters on his words. Oh… but sadly, when I push him too far he runs.

So I ended up trapping him in a corner so he couldn’t escape and did this… what do the Japanese call this? Ah, right. Kabedon… and when he couldn’t take it and could not see any escape route, he would blow off a steam.

I frequently did this to him, and eventually he got used to it. Oh, but I’m still rewarded with a blush on his face, since he doesn’t run anymore. Everything is still good, though. It means I can cling to him anytime I want.

Yuuri is so oblivious to my affections that sometimes it’s annoying. But, while that’s the downside, there’s an upside. I would scent him without his knowledge.

Back off motherfucking Alphas!

Oh, are you surprised with my language? I guess Yurio’s… who’s Yurio? He’s actually called Yuri but one day when we visited Yuuri’s home, his sister gave him a nickname to avoid confusion. Of course, as expected, he was mad. Anyway, I guess Yurio’s profanity has rubbed off on me. But that only happens when Alphas or Betas would approach Yuuri with such lustful eyes.

Chris one day asked what differs me from others. _I’m_ different because _I’m_ a gentleman. I’m patient and I worship Yuuri like he is a deity. Although Chris commented to me once that I was scenting Yuuri without his permission. Like had a choice! I need to protect Yuuri from hungry animals.

Hey Yuuri, if I confess my love, will you accept me?


	2. Chris is Stuck With a Love Struck Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something I need to say?
> 
> Chapters 2-4 has been updated.  
> Beta-ed by [Musicfest20](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicfest20)

How Viktor so infatuated with Yuuri is beyond me.

They first met at the cafeteria, when Yuuri accidentally bumped into Viktor and spilled his beverage on him. Yuuri apologized a lot and was forgiven by Viktor with a (heart shaped) smile. So cliché right? That scene was almost… cheesy.

Anyway, weeks later, Viktor was all over him. I don’t know what happened during those weeks. And during the beginning of the week, I would see Yuri pulling a face like he had enough and I asked him once what happened.

All he told me was, “Are you willing switch places with me?”, which puzzled me a lot. During lunchtime, I finally knew the reason.

VIKTOR WON’T STOP TALKING ABOUT YUURI.

He was like, “Hey, have you seen how his eyes shine when he thinks or is eating his favorite foods?” “Hey, have you noticed how soft looking Yuuri is today?” “Hey, have you seen how handsome Yuuri is without his glasses?” “Have you noticed how round his butt is?” “Do you know he is super adorable when he blushes or smiles?” “His laugh is like music to my ears. I would listen to it forever.”

Then finally…

“Hey, if I tell Yuuri I like him… do you think he will accept me?”

“I don’t know Viktor. Why don’t you ask him instead?”

Jeez… Yuuri, will you please shut this love struck idiot up?


	3. Yuuri Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV

I sometimes think about why Viktor would want to be with someone like me.

I mean, he has a lot of outstanding people that surround him. Why would he want to stay with someone as plain as me? Every time that I have a moment to do whatever, he pops up out of nowhere and starts to tease me. He compliments me on, for example, how adorable I am (says he), followed by even more compliments that rain endlessly. When I can’t take it I just run.

He’s smart. After figuring out my pattern of escape, he has trapped me in the corner with his hands stretched out to the wall multiple times. He does this so much that it somehow reminds me of Chris being flirty and touchy with others, but a little different, so I thought, this is probably just Viktor’s thing. Eventually I let him do whatever he wanted with me since it seemed he meant no harm.

“He likes you that way,” Phichit said one day which I replied with a lot of denials. I mean he was popular right? He has a lot of people around him that he could like. I’m just a nobody. There’s no way he could like me. Yep, that’s right.

No way.

But, Viktor, is it alright to stay beside you?


	4. Yuri had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you a bit of information  
> 3rd years: Viktor(A), Chris(A)  
> 2nd years: Yuuri(O), Phichit(B)  
> 1st years: Yuri(A), Otabek(B)  
> Mari (A)

“Okay, tell me hamster guy… why is that old man in a daze?” I deadpanned as I pointed towards Viktor who was staring into nothing.

“He’s been like that ever since I told him why Yuuri was absent today. He entered his heat that’s why.”

Of fucking course!

Kastudon would always be the reason. Like that one time.

I was just in my room studying for the upcoming test when he suddenly barged in, disrupting my focus. I tried ignoring him like he was a wind that just entered through my window. Then, he suddenly started talking about Katsudon out of nowhere. He kept on talking about him non-stop. When I had enough, I put on my earphones to block out his stupid, blabbering nonsense.

Of course, he had his other ways of annoying me (unintentionally because he’s an idiot who can’t read the mood).

When he noticed I wasn’t listening, he pulled one of earphones, “Hey, Yuri… are you even listening?”

YES OF COURSE I’M NOT IDIOT! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M STUDYING HERE?!?!?!

I feel as if there was a vein that popped somewhere on me, and then proceeded to kick him out of my room. He whined about it but I still ignored him, putting my earphones back on.

And now you wonder, where am I? I’m in a store that is full of blankets and toys (I meant the stuffed kind you pervert). It was a store meant for Omegas. I find it very weird that there are two Alphas looking over the items.

“Do you think Yuuri would like pink?” he asked as he held a very fluffy soft blanket. I was glaring daggers at him.

Dear God, where are you when I need you now? Save me from this suffering. I want to go home, play games or read books.

“Fuck! I don’t know! Blue! Go pick Blue! I don’t even care! Maybe tiger prints?! Don’t ask me because I don’t fucking know!”

“You are so smart Yurio-“

“That’s not my name!”

“-Blue suits Yuuri!!! Hey look over there. Doesn’t that look like Makkachin? He likes poodles right? Let’s get it!”

Then I was dragged off.

I wasn’t much  help during shopping because it was never in or of my will. And rather just letting me go, I was dragged off to Katsudon’s home to give him all the stuff we bought.

“Oh, Viktor. What brings you here?” His sister greeted us, “Yuuri can’t meet you now because-“

“Ah no. We came here to give Yuuri’s gifts.”

She was dumbstruck, “Gifts?”

“Yeah… He entered his heat right? I hope these will help,” The sister’s brow rose up and giving Viktor a skeptical look,

“… Alright… I’ll give these to him. Thanks Viktor.”

I can’t wait for high school to finish so I can go back to Russia.


	5. Parents Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV

I’m finally done with my heat. A week full of hell. It was actually my least thing I want to do but like I could help it.

I was a little surprise when my sister brought me a lot of stuff. They smelled new bought but the tags were already removed and I could smell a faint scent of an Alpha but I can’t quite replace whose. I fell in love right away especially the poodle plushie. It helped with my heat a little.

Then when I finally left my room, fresh and new, my family told me that those stuffs were bought (and brought together with Yurio) by Viktor which had me blush.

“Viktor is such a dear isn’t he? I wouldn’t mind him becoming my son in law. When will you two marry?” said mom, “Mom, they are not together yet let alone start courting,” said Mari and dad was laughing at the background.

God, my face was already red.

I-I mean I do like Viktor but does he like me? Phichit told me that he did but I couldn’t believe it.

Due to embarrassment, I went back to my room and arranged my nest. Then I found myself cocooned with the fluffy blue blanket and the poodle plushie.

I didn’t went to school for three days because I was resting from my heat. Then on that third day, we saw Viktor on our porch step, parents and Mari behind me and he said:

“Yuuri, is it okay for me to court you? I mean… I really like you so…”

Before he could finish (and me to reply), mom and dad were already hovering over Viktor.

“Please do!” said mom, very excited.

“Tell me when you will get married alright,” said dad.

“And also grant us some grandchildren would you?” mom’s eyes sparkled as she said this.

“I-isn’t that a little too soon…” sweat dropped Viktor.

“Don’t worry baby brother,” I felt Mari’s hand resting on my shoulder, “Mom and Dad are just teasing you two.”

I don’t know how much red my face could get.

AH!!! How can parents be so embarrassing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that this story is Light Hearted and Omegas in this AU are not seen as baby makers. So if you got annoyed at Yuuri's parents somewhat hurrying him to get pregnant, they are not. They are just teasing him like a typical parents who are excited to be grandparents. And Viktor's courtship starts XD.
> 
> Also, my present for everyone: http://vinva.tumblr.com/post/160259141221/dear-honey-marry-me-a-story-consist-of-short  
> Also Check my tumblr and my blogspot too (vinva098.blogspot.com)


	6. First Courting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually want to write a clumsy in courting Viktor but end up telling those weeks Chris has been telling you about.... so yeah, more cheesy Viktor XD

After telling them I will court Yuuri, here am I again with a bouquet of roses in color of pink and lavender on Yuuri’s porch step.

Honestly, I’m quite clueless on how to court. Especially if it’s an Omega.

I mean everyone comes to me, chase me and would date them just because… well… I’m probably just everyone’s typical playboy (but I don’t cheat I swear!). Everyone that liked me was just the same. They were just after my looks, status and anything physical. When they finally see how I am actually, they become disillusioned and break up with me. It’s been a common pattern that I don’t care who I was dating anymore.

I’m clueless because it’s my first time coming to someone, yearn for someone and that someone is Yuuri.

How Yuuri is different you ask? Well, I first met him in the cafeteria and a little accident happen. Then I didn’t see him for a few days, then one day I was just passing by the faculty when an Art teacher (who looks busy) spotted me and asked if I could get some things for her in the art room. Like I could refuse a teacher. No one can refuse a teacher because they have that kind of authority but she somewhat looks busy so I understand and she wasn’t that typical teacher who are very strict and so on but the opposite.

And yeah, I entered the room like it was my own but I didn’t know someone was there and guess who. Right, Yuuri. He actually didn’t notice me despite the noises I made. He was immersed in what he was doing. Curious, I sneak up behind him to see what he was doing.

He was sketching. He’s sketching me.

I was dumbfounded. I felt like I was looking at the mirror of myself. I actually look vulnerable like all the physical appearances that I put on display have been stripped down.

“Beautiful,” I accidentally said out loud. Then he jolted and quickly turned around and when he saw me, his face turned in a shade of red.

“I-I-I-I-I’m sorry!!! I-I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn’t m-m-m-mean….!!!” He panicked.

“No it’s okay… It looks beautiful,” he was fidgeting now, “I like it… it feels like I’m looking at the mirror…”

“I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean t-to draw you t-that way… but s-sometimes y-you have that l-look w-where you s-seem finding something o-or f-felt lost… it k-kind of reminds me t-that you are just only human…”

Silence befalls on us.

Then there was a flicker. Where was it coming from?

Ah, yes. The light in my heart was slowly glowing.

“Um… I-I’m going now.”

I finally found someone. Someone who could look through me.

So yeah, I tried asking Chris some advice but he looked like he was done dealing with me (because of the torture that I put him through). When I actually did all he told me was, “I don’t know Viktor, why don’t you effort something by yourself this time. You make life look like too easy for you,” he deadpanned as he go through some kind of fashion magazine.

So I went to Google (yes Google, the master to all answers). So yeah, there’s a lot of way to court people depends where you come from. I was done with it and just do it my way. I mean there’s a first for everyone right? So here I thought I’ll go give him flowers and to make it more meaningful I went to ask the florist to give me flowers that has secret message. The woman in her mid-fifties asked for details and I went and told her then she commented on it, “Aren’t you sweet? I’m sure that this person will answer to your affections.”

And back to present, here, I will give my first courting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite clueless about courting honestly XD in real life. I have the general idea of it but never experienced or saw it full time with my eyes. I mean I saw it with my classmate doing it but I was never close to them so it was not my business. I don't have any idea how people court in modern time but I'm familiar with traditional courtship here in the Philippines since I'm from there XD.
> 
> Anyway, giving courtship ideas are greatly appreciated :D


	7. Mari's Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like during the whole fic:  
> I made Mari an Alpha right? Shouldn't she notice the change Yuuri had? What were her thoughts about it?
> 
> and so on and so fort.
> 
> Enjoy :D

I was a little furious when Yuuri came home smelled different. He smelled like cotton candy and flowers and now he smelled different.

An Alpha has scented him.

An Alpha that I didn’t know. I was offended because Yuuri is my baby brother and I have rights to scent him to ward off Alphas and another did that job and a stranger nonetheless. As always, Yuuri was ~~super~~ oblivious about it. Someone was taking advantage of him.

I swore that if they did ever show their face and I turned not to like them, I will kill them.

Okay, I take that back when he did show his face turned out to be Viktor Nikiforov my brother has been gushing about (and drawing a lot) and turned out he actually meant no harm.

There’s his cousin too with the same name.

And so… not only that, his charming and endearing side had won my parents' affections now they are teasing Yuuri about grandchildren.

Typical parents I know.

Probably mine too when he gave Yuuri those things to help him with his heat. I was a little taken aback at first and studied him if he has any kind of motives but saw nothing but his thoughtfulness for Yuuri.

He’ll be a great Alpha and Husband one day to Yuuri when time comes and I’m a little relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr(vinva.tumblr.com) or my DA (vinva098.deviantart.com) I posted something interesting :D


	8. Yuri's Suffering Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giving any courting ideas is very much appreciated :D

I don’t know which was worse…

Viktor before confessing or Viktor now courting? Whether at school or at home, he wouldn’t stop asking questions. I would lock myself in my room to spare myself from Viktor’s endless torture but only comes out for lunch and dinner or if I have errands to do outside or somewhere I would want to go. I really want to stay in my room to eat but Aunt Lilia is very strict when it comes to these things.

Yeah, during dinner he would ask these: “What do you think Yuuri would like?” “Does Yuuri like flowers? What kind of flowers?” “Would giving Yuuri a live dog wouldn’t be too much?” “What kind of movies does he like?” “Would he like skating? I want to bring him to the skating rink…” “He likes to draw… Would he be happy if I take him to an art gallery?”

Then they would come endless as if Viktor’s mouth won’t tire soon.

Aunt Lilia would indulge him in this. I felt like an outsider. But it was fine, at least Viktor won’t bug me about this… and how wrong I was. After dinner, I went back to my room (and locked it so Viktor won’t come in as he pleases) a little bit later, he knocked on my door.

“Yurio! Do you think—“ I quickly pulled my earphones out.

When will he stop?!


	9. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???'s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want an excuse to make Viktor jealous so here he is.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes... please do point out if I did.

I’m so excited and nervous at the same time!!! I was glad I’m not the only student who is new. There’s a guy beside me who look stern but because I want to break the ice between us while waiting for the principal, I said hi. He only looks at me and gave me a nod.

Not the chatty type huh?

The tension was growing… where is the principal?!

As if on cue, the principal entered, “Oh hello… Okay, Mr. Minami and Mr. Altin, meet Miss. Jennee Blair. She’s your advicer of your class and will take you there.”

We followed the teacher to our class.

After we were assigned to our seats, I was sat beside a person with blonde hair and had blue-green eyes. I tried to talk to him but he gave me a scowl.

“WHAT?”

“N-nothing.”

Is he a delinquent? Some sort of delinquent? Help me!!!

I was almost in tears as I ate my lunch, can’t handle the intensity my seat mate gave me.

“Are you alright?” a new voice came and I looked up.

It was the softest brown I’ve ever seen, hiding behind a blue-framed glasses as he gave me a concerned look.

“Ah! Y-yes!”

“… Is it alright to sit here?” I moved to give this person a space, “I’ve never seen you before… what’s your name?” he asked, “Kenjirou Minami…” he gave a smile, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki…”

Ah, it feels like my soul was healed… at least there’s someone who wasn’t intense as that person was.

“U-um… what are you doing here?” I can’t help but ask, “I’m waiting for someone.”

“YUURI!”

Then Katsuki’s face lit up when he heard his name called.

“Viktor…”

This Viktor person smiled as he took Katsuki’s hand then he noticed me. I gulped at his stare like he was studying me. He just stared and said nothing then his attention went back to Katsuki.

“Let’s go?”

Ah, my momentary peace broke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in top form today because I have an headache and looking at the computer for too long makes me nauseous ;_; .
> 
> Anyway, sickness aside. I've been wanting to make Otabek some appearances here soon so Yuri won't be alone and have someone other than Viktor XD
> 
> Minami is a Beta here BTW :D
> 
> teacher's name was made in a name generator... although she won't make anymore appearances.  
> If you are wondering:
> 
> Yuuri and Phichit's class advicer: Celestino  
> Viktor and Chris' Class advicer: Yakov


	10. Chicken Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's a little hard....

“Yuuri!” I excitedly called out to him but my smile disappeared when I saw Yuuri was with someone else. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing near my Yuuri. When he tensed up I broke my eye contact with him.

“Let’s go?”

I was hugging Yuuri as I sulked, “Stop sulking old man! You are spreading your stench!” scowled Yurio.

What does he know?

“What’s wrong Viktor?” Yuuri was looking at me worried, “Who was he?” I can’t help asking, “He’s a new kid I think… his name was Kenjirou Minami…” smiled, “Kenjirou… Ah, he’s the new student at my class,” interfered Yurio. Kenjirou Minami huh.

He’s now in my rival list.

With the impulse to mark what’s mine I rubbed my nose on Yuuri’s neck where his scent gland is.

“Ahahaha! S-stop Viktor! I-it tickles,” Yuuri laughed, “disgusting,” groaned Yurio.


	11. Chris’ Troubles Increased.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' POV

If there’s a contest for the most ridiculous annoying Alpha in the whole universe, Viktor will surely be the winner, and I, would gladly give him the gold medal.

There was no class that hour and the teacher announced self study but of course, we students are quite the rebels. As the teacher left, everyone stood up and went to their friends to chat and me, I just pulled out some random magazine.

The news and gossips were entertaining me then I heard a chair pulled and someone sat in front of my desk.

“Someone’s targeting Yuuri,” that certain man muttered.

 “Okay, Viktor and who might this be?”

“A chicken head…” he answered. I looked at Viktor through my eyes and raised a brow. He looked grim with both elbows on the desk and hands clutched together where his mouth rested. He looks like an authority figure who is about to make a difficult decision.

“C-chicken head? Why do you say so?” it’s probably him over reacting.

“He has that look! And he was blushing!” he answered, “You know… rather than jumping to conclusion, why not ask him if he does… well likes Yuuri that way… you know, like me. I flirt and touchy with everyone but that just being me, it doesn’t have any meaning behind it.”

I don’t want whoever this innocent person will be Viktor’s rival. He’s pretty much possessive and quite territorial, I don’t want him hissing to this person.

“I’m pretty sure he likes Yuuri that way,” he said, determined, “Oh come on! Look at Phichit, they hug and get close together, do you think Phichit have any affections for Yuuri?”

“Phichit is Yuuri’s best friend. They have been together even before I came into the picture.”

“Okay, what about me when I groped Yuuri’s butt?”

“I know you… You are always like that…”

“Well err… Yurio? I sometimes noticed him leaning to Yuuri’s scent glands but he does it unconsciously…”

“Yurio leans on Yuuri for comfort when he’s utterly upset. Yuuri’s scent really gives comfort and homey feeling.”

“You are over reacting.”

“I’m not…”

“Okay… prove me wrong then. Ask this person.”

“I won’t because I’m a hundred percent sure.”

“Viktor…”

“No…”

What is he? A child?

“If you won’t then I will.”

“Okay you win… I’ll go ask him…”

“So… this person an Alpha?”

“He doesn’t have a scent… probably a Beta…”

“Go easy on him then…”

 

Good luck to you err… Mr. Chicken Head.


	12. How to Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV and Viktor passing by at great moments XD

I feel someone staring at me.

It was just the usual day, teacher kept on talking, telling us to take notes, make some activities then homework. Despite this delinquent-ish attitude, I’m very good student with perfect attendance and perfect grades. I could focus to any subject if I wanted to but right now I can’t.

I feel someone staring at me.

Oh, I just repeated that? Because someone IS staring at me. I felt uncomfortable so I tried to look for the source. And that source was none other than that new student that came with Chicken Head. I got startled after confirming my suspicion and looked away.

And now, he’s stalking me.

But a different kind of stalker.

He would stare at me, follow me but doesn’t bother to hide like he was open to it.

“Oh~ Yurio got a secret admirer,” teased Viktor, “Say that one more time old man, I’ll shave your hair!” I growled, “Why are you calling me old man. I’m still 18. I would prefer you… to call me big brother,” he winked, “Suggest that again, I’ll punch your nose.”

“Yuuri~~! Our son is so salty!” he whined, “S-son?” Yuuri looks puzzled, “WHOSE YOUR SON HUH?! OLD MAN?!”

Irritated, I confronted this Altin guy.

“OI! GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME?!” he flinched when I stomped my foot as I approached him, “No… I don’t…” he said calmly, “Oh really? So what’s this stalking deal?” not buying his shit, “I just…”

“Just what?”

“I just… can I be your friend?”

Now I was taken aback….

“My… friend?”

“Yes….”

“What the…? You could just approach me normally… you’re giving me the creeps when you keep following me…”

“I’m sorry… I just… I just don’t know how to approach you.”

“Well… It’s fine… being friend… I mean… because you are the first one… to ask me…” I feel awkward.

“Aww~~~ That’s so sweet!”

Then Viktor met the sole of my shoes on his face.

If that isn’t clear, I basically threw my shoes on his face.


	13. Phichit’s Reality Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's POV... finally XD

Hi! Everyone, Phichit here and welcome to my Reality show.

Just joking. Nope not really. I don’t have a Reality show, showing on popular channels right now. Just my social media but let’s pretend we do okay?

Let’s talk about our love birds here. Starring Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov! Anyway, today they are sitting together every lunch time just like always ever since that first meeting.

Do you know Yuuri have admired Viktor ever since the first year? He was already fascinated ever since that opening ceremony since our dear dramatic Alpha here was the council president. Then soon Yuuri had been unconsciously drawing Viktor.

The infatuation is REAL!!! I bet there’ll be probably hundreds of drawings about him. Or thousands… OR MILLIONS!!!! Okay now I’m exaggerating. Gosh Yuuri is so cute it should be a crime and I have teased him about it or about being a stalker… but having a harmless yet cute stalker like Yuuri, I wouldn’t mind (XD).

Anyway, let me tell you my first point of view about Viktor. I actually treated him as an enemy, at first… Actually he did it first. It was clear in him that he likes Yuuri so much that he’ll get jealous on who ever get near him and I was one of those who were _always_ near him. Then one day, he growled at me then challenged me (more like a staring contest to be honest lol). As a Beta, I should have submitted to him but no. I know why he became like that but I am Yuuri’s best friend and I was with him since middle school! I have rights to be with Yuuri as long as he have me. It was kind of unfair on my part so glared and challenged him back. It took us probably two hours before we broke off. Viktor was the first one to give up though… funny right?

“I-I’m sorry!!! I didn’t mean…!!!” he said then got flustered.

Anyway, we became cool afterwards and now I’m the captain of this ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sad... for many reasons and a little frustrated ;_; but I gained a new friend so everything's cool :D


	14. Second Day Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV and our little tiger Yurio went to help XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the internet and it is fixed...

Yuuri once told me he likes katsudon or in English pork cutlet bowl and I tried it when we visited his house and right now I’m totally glaring at my phone which the screen is showing a recipe for it but instructions are making me confused. I’m no genius in cooking honestly. I could just go ahead and ask Yuuri’s mom for her secret recipe but it seems like cheating asking the parent of someone you are courting.

Soon later I whined, “Why the fuck are you whining?” Yurio passed by the living room, “I want to cook katsudon,” I simply said, “Lemme guess, that’s for _that_ Katsudon isn’t it?” he scowled, “Also, I’m not letting you blowing up the kitchen,” he said, “B-but!!! It’s my courting gift for him!” I protested with (fake) tears on the corner of my eyes.

“Shut up! If you are really that persistent then fine! I rather help you than you starting a fire and also butchering Katsudon’s mom specialty,” even if Yurio doesn’t want to admit, he like katsudon too.

Then hours passed and made a mess in the kitchen with trial and errors (and me mostly doing errors). Aunt Lilia passed by and just looked at us then left.

But we end up with a pirozhki.

“WHY DID WE END UP WITH A PIROZHKI?!” I whined loudly with Yurio covering his ears, “I can’t help it! Pirozhki is my favorite too!”

“But I thought we both agreed on Katsudon?!”

“I-I know! B-but it’s not an ordinary pirozhki, and you know it!”

“But Yuuri will think it’s just pirozhki!”

“Katsudon eats whatever is available. Just let him eat it and surprise him or something like that!”

I blinked for a few times then realizing. I’m the type who likes to surprise people.

“You are so right! Thanks Yurio! You’re the best cousin ever!” then I hugged him and starting pushing me in return.

“LET GO OLD MAN!”

The next day, I let Yuuri eat it and he likes it.

“I see, so this is pirozhki-katsudon? It’s very tasty Viktor, I like it. It’s the best courting gift ever, Viktor, thank you.”

Then I melted right there.


	15. Um... Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I guess... Yuuri's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I should title the chapter. I changed plans in the middle of it lol XD.

I’m aware that Viktor was a playboy. He flirts and plays around with others so I was surprised when Viktor told me that he likes me and wants to court me.

I sometimes have doubts that I’m just like one of them. I have told Phichit about this and said I shouldn’t worry about it. That he really likes me and probably won’t separate from me. I still have doubts now, but they are so faint that it is easy to ignore.

Because he chose me right?

Viktor and I were talking in the hallways about our hobbies and he told me he’ll take me to an ice rink this Sunday. Then suddenly we were interrupted by a girl, “Hi! Yuuri right? I’m Emily. I’m from the photography club and currently collaborating with the News club… so um… don’t mind if we take a picture of you both?”

“U-um… for what?”

“Eheh~ I’ll tell you after. Come on, Viktor, arms over Yuuri’s shoulder please and lean more closely to Viktor, Yuuri please?”

“Can I just hug Yuuri instead?”

“Oh! Better, better!”

Viktor went behind my back and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. Then I looked to the girl with blissed face. For whatever reason she seems likes having a nosebleed and her eyes were like shining.

“ _Cute, cute, cute,”_ She muttered something I couldn’t understand. She finally hit the button and heard a click, “Alright!”

“So what is that for?”

“This is for the best couple of the year.”

“Best couple? Oh right, the newspaper club was asking permission from the council about that now that I remember it.”

“Viktor really have a bad memory…” Emily frowns.

“Sorry, sorry…”

“Look Yuuri! We became the best couple!” His hug tightens and nuzzled my neck.

“B-best couple?! W-we?”

“It doesn’t matter if you two are official or not, it was done by polls and you two are being shipped so…” then she had that mischievous glint in her eyes, “anyway, if you became like official like seriously official… all students are going to blow their minds… also I heard some rumors that Viktor started courting you?” then she grins.

“Add that in the article Emily!”

My cheeks felt hotter than a boiling pot.

“Can I see it?” Viktor detaches himself from me but his hand held mine then I followed him when he looked over to Emily’s photo.

_So close…_

I felt a pang in my heart. I softly touch my chest where it was. I heard about them mumbling about taking another shot and asking for copies but I put the voices behind my ears. Those voices sounded far and I suddenly felt like I want to hide in the corner. A soft whine accidentally got out from my lips that it startled me and so was the two.

“Yuuri? Are you okay? You are letting out a sour scent too…”

“No… Viktor… I’m just… well… being silly so…”

Emily looks at us. Me then to Viktor then back and forth. I felt my other arm taken by Emily.

“Just a minute, I’m going to steal your Yuuri for a moment,” she cheekily grinned at Viktor then dragged me to somewhere.

“Okay, Yuuri. I really do understand why you are acting like this right now but… No need to worry I assure you,” she smiled, “Well I know that Viktor dated a lot of people but I never seen Viktor like that around you… also…” she had this questioning look with her one brow rose, “are you aware that Viktor has been scenting you?” I blushed madly at the revelation, “I think he has done that since way before courting… Everybody thought you were his mate…” I was trying to make an explanation but it was full of stutter.

“I-I’m….!”

“Also, Viktor is lucky to have you… do you know that in the art club you were their some sort like an idol? You know, like their star or something… the Art club president actually wanted to ask you out but Viktor was already staking his claims… You are quite popular Yuuri,” she suddenly took off my glasses and push back my hair then I heard a whistle.

“Ooh… Sexy~” she said. Then I smelled some gel and felt her hand smoothing my hair, “Can you see without glasses?”

“I c-can’t…”

“Oh well… here,” then she put back my glasses, “Oh this’ll do… I bet Viktor will have more enemies,” she chuckles, “Also, show a bit more of your collar bone. You’re like a church priest.” She then loosened my tie and popped two of my buttons, “Looking good… go back to your prince charming now,” she suddenly turned me around and pushed to Viktor’s direction.

“Oh Yuuri so what—‘’

Then he fainted….

… with a nosebleed.

“Viktor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much to handle Viktor? XD  
> Surprisingly, I went and did this. Actually someone was looking forward to see a jealous Yuuri so I was thinking of some possible ideas but I was planning to do it later. Um... it's **joey_chan** and here you go. And meanwhile, I was writing a Chris/Phichit side of this story with a different title but same AU but I turned out not to like it but if you are interested to read the draft (a little warning though, this have angst. This was supposed to be like an unrequited love but they'll find their happy ending eventually) then here: http://vinva098.blogspot.com/2017/05/dear-honey-im-letting-you-go-unfinished.html but if someone is willing to continue this story, go ahead... just tell me though and don't take it as yours......
> 
> Lol about that church priest reference. It became a joke in my class where this guy would button all his buttons (Male especially in public highschool don't wear ties) because some priest during their free time wears white short sleeve polo shirt and buttons all their buttons and coincidentally (I forgot what they were called) he was like some sort of bell boy? You know where younger guys helps the priest during mass :D


	16. Yuuri Sold Yuuri to.... the readers XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's POV once again....

Let me talk about Yuuri… and his shenanigans (XD).

I have mentioned that Yuuri draws Viktor a lot but I never mentioned that he also makes silly doodles on his Viktor sketch didn’t I? Oh, but don’t worry, they are very cute. There’s this one sketch he made of a Viktor greeting the students from the gate. He drew these cartoonish wings on the sides of Viktor and a halo. Or maybe this one with two versions of Viktor with either with dog ears or cat ears.

But this one is the cutest. Have you heard Ai-Ai Gasa? You know where people draw an umbrella and a heart on top of it and write their names below it. Yuuri drew that on the corner of his Viktor sketches.

Maybe it was that doodle that made their relationship come true, don’t you think?

I’m going to show Viktor these one day.

 

 

 

 

**Bonus**

**Author’s POV**

Viktor was at the back of the school, just admiring the view and thinking of Yuuri. Then he sat near the wall, and then stared at the said wall. An idea popped in his head and searched the pockets of his pants and found a marker. He was about to vandalized a school property then scooted near the bushes. He popped out the cap of the marker and brushed away the branches of the bush and starts to draw something similar to an umbrella and a heart on top of it then under it, he wrote Yuuri’s name and his with a smile of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and fan!Author-san sold Viktor to the readers XD
> 
> Why is there a marker on Viktor's Pocket? Well, because some students do... like me :D... I stuff a lot in my skirt's pocket, ballpen, my money (Just money, no wallet XD), my pencil, my cellphone because I'm lazy to put it back in my bag only for to search it to the deepest part of my bag XD


	17. Third Day Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming chapters will be most of Yuuri and Viktor's POV and will focus on Viktor's courtship and I will fasten the pace so I can build up the remaining two pairs' relationship. Also, I'm pretty much experimenting with my writings where will it can be effective and appealing to me. I'm pretty much comfortable with casual story telling so I'm trying to adjust how I write TT_TT. It's like I'm able to tell (at least) a clearer story to someone in a casual talk... er... how do I describe this...?

“You are quite good Yuuri,” I praised Yuuri and he started to blush.

I promised to take Yuuri to an ice rink and both here we are. Gliding and giggling together.

“You can let go of my hands you know, I pretty much know the basics,” Smiled Yuuri, “Eh? What if you fall?” I protested. I actually wanted to teach Yuuri but when I ask him if he couldn’t skate, he said he could. Pretty much now, I’m just making excuses so I can hold his hands a bit longer, “I won’t fall… I know how to skate,” Then I started to pout, “What is this Yuuri…? are you really in a hurry to let go of me? I’m a bit hurt you know,” then I heard him chuckle, “What’s funny?”

“I… I’m sorry… You’re such a dork Viktor… If you are using scent blockers, with an attitude like that, it’s so hard to tell you are an Alpha… I’m glad…”

“Really? I don’t really act an Alpha?” I asked. Well, it’ll be a lie if I would say I never acted like an Alpha because there are times where my control would slip and let my inner Alpha act (Like that one time with Phichit or claiming Yuuri).

“That side of yours… I really like the most,” he gave a soft smile.

“Oh, yeah Yuuri… where’s the next place you’ll want to go? I’ll take you there.” Yuuri cocks his head (very adorable) while thinking, “hn… Everywhere you’ll want to go? I’m happy as long as I’m beside you.”

I felt like Cupid shot me with an arrow once again. God, Yuuri… you’ll be the death of me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about skating, WHOOOO!  
> but I love the anime and the characters, WHOOOO!  
> Even I don't know about jumps and moves in skating, I'm still fascinated by it, WHOOOO!  
> Now I'm rambling again, making my author's note longer than my fanfic, WHOOOO!  
> I probably forgot some words, WHOOOO!  
> And go back to correct it, WHOOOO!  
> did you enjoy it? Yes? No? WHOOOO!  
> XD, WHOOOO!  
> I'm hyper again, WHOOOO!
> 
> Ugh... I'm not going to ransack my head with finding more and more ideas, whatever will pop up, I'm going to write it because of the itch! The itch! You know that feeling? When an idea suddenly pops in your head, you have an itch to create it.  
> Btw, don't be afraid to correct me, just do it nicely. Advice and tips are very much appreciated and if you want something to show up in here, please tell me because they are also the source of my motivation :D as long as it's not heavy angst, because I'm trying to minimum and almost non-existent the angst here. Trying to make it more comedic and fluff af XD


	18. Yuuri Meets Makkachin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Makkachin? .... Here he is! Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a while. I had lack of motivation and I somewhat found that my writing has become repetitive and school has made me busy too (they are so strict you could say it's almost unfair... at least for that one subject... others are cool) :(  
> Anyway, Yuuri supposed to meet Lilia... you know like when a guy has a lover and wants to introduced them to their family but because it became longer and repetitive, I changed the chapter (I was not happy at the first one and I'm contented with the revised one.)  
> Let's say that Yuuri and Lilia meet during the timeskip hahaha.  
> Enjoy.  
> Three updates at once BTW XD

“Yuuri… next Sunday, do you want to go over my house?” I suddenly stopped eating and look at Viktor, “Eh?”

“There’s someone I wants to meet you.”

“W-won’t I be a nuisance?”

“No you won’t... I’m sure he’ll love you.”

Now the day came and I’m waiting for Viktor to come in our meeting place. I feel really nervous. Who is this someone he wants me to meet? Will they like me? My mind was flooded with questions once again, my anxiousness spiking up. I fidgeted the whole time as I waited for Viktor.

“Yuuri!” My head turned to where his voice was, seeing him jogging and waving to me.

“Did I make you wait?”

“No… not really?”

“Let’s go?” he held out his hand for me to take it, which I delighted to do so.

Who would actually thought that Viktor lived in a condominium.

The building was so large that made me shrank and feel small because of how intimidating it was. Now, imagine what if an earthquake suddenly happened and this falls?

I felt my hand tug by Viktor, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” I gave him a reassuring smile.

Their unit was jaw dropping as well, “Oh wow…” I can’t help but gasp by the interior. I heard a bark then in a blink I was toppled over by a large creature with so much fur and it turns out to be a dog, a poodle exactly. Before I could get a good look from the said creature, my face was licked all over. “Ahahaha,” I giggled, “Alright now, Makkachin, don’t hog Yuuri all to yourself,” then Viktor pulled him away, “he’s so cute Viktor,” I petted his head.

“Yuuri, this is my beloved friend, Makkachin!”

“Oh great, now Katsudon is here as well,” I heard Yuri, popping his head from the doorframe, face wearing a scowl.

“Hello, Yurio,” I greeted, “Tsk,” then disappeared and his footsteps were heard as he headed up.

“Come on, make yourself home.” He directed me to their living room with Makkachin in tow and sat me on the sofa then when he was contented that I was comfortable, he left me as he headed to the kitchen. Then Makkachin jumped on the sofa and rested his head on my lap and petted him once again.

“What do you want to eat Yuuri?” he asked, “Anything… I don’t really mind…” I heard him hum, “How about a drink?”

“Um… Anything will do really.”

A while later, Viktor came out holding a tray with a plate of biscuits and two glasses of juice, “Makkachin is very affectionate, isn’t he?” Viktor beamed, “Isn’t he?” I smiled at him, “There’s also a myth that an owner’s personality reflects on their pets,” I didn’t realized what I said until Viktor smirked and told me, “Oh what’s this Yuuri? Are you telling that I’m very affectionate too?” I blushed at the realization, “I-I’m not… well…”

I was so embarrassed that I hid in Makkachin’s fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably missed something... please tell me if I did and I'll change ASAP


	19. Dear Honey, Just Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris x Phichit... Claire the narrator and Tonni the commentator's POVs  
> You don't like the ship, skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a POV of some student that likes to observe them but I was like having a hard time of making an OC so I went to this route (it wasn't necessary to give the student a name but doesn't seem like fitting when I finished the chapters.)  
> Claire and Tonni are my original characters and they existed almost three years ago...  
>  _(btw, Tonni is a trap...)_  
>  Here they are

Because of Chris’ nature, he and Phichit became (so) close. They hangout because their best friends are always together and they became a group of four… or more… when Russian Yuri and the others join.

But usually, or most of the time, you will see the four of them together.

(Tonni: So what’s the deal?)

Because of how very close the two were, small rumors are floating around just a couple of students.

(Tonni: and what are the rumours?)

(Claire: That they were dating?)

(Tonni: How did they come up with that conclusion?)

Because Chris flirts with everyone and Phichit is no exception. Phichit being playful he is, answered to his flirting. But everything is just platonic.


	20. Viktor the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the b--I mean dog! Claire and Tonni's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicchan, why do you need to die TT^TT

Viktor being the extra he is, decided to step up his game.

(Tonni: What does it mean?)

Anyway, in courting, there always be level one, level two and so on but Viktor decided to jump to level whatsoever. But who knows if he was really skipping it or not? If we think back, some love teams or couples (or claiming that they are just friends or getting-to-know stage) of celebrities breaking boundaries.

Viktor decided to give Yuuri a dog, so Makkachin could have a friend too and arrange playdates for them (an excuse to spend more time with Yuuri). Viktor is still in the planning stage so the kind of dog is still in question.

 _Do I want it to be like a poodle? What if he wants something else?_ He questions himself.

In the planning stage, he decided to drag others in (with Yuri in protest but gives up so Viktor could shut up whining). Yuuri’s family got involved to, asking questions if it was alright and helps him with Yuuri.

After all that planning stage, there he was, at Yuuri’s living room with an easy-to-open box and the dog inside. Yuuri was coming down from his room and a blush was evident on his cheek.

“Hi Viktor,” he shyly greeted. Then his eyes turned to the box.

“What is that?”

“My courting gift,” Yuuri’s eyes widened, “Eh? T-that looks big… What is it?” he asked (almost afraid of what inside and its value knowing Viktor could go all out). Viktor gently pushed the box on Yuuri’s hand and arms almost giving up because of its weight but Viktor is there to help out.

Yuuri sat down and gently opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside of it.

“Woof!” the creature happily barked.

“This is…”

“It’s a poodle… a toy poodle breed actually.”

“Uwah… he is so cute…”

“Do you like it?”

“I… love it… is it okay for me to keep it?”

“Of course, I bought him for you… are you going to name him?”

“Oh… I… I want to name him after you… is it okay?”

“Me?”

“Viktor…. Viktor the dog,” he smiled.

“Aw… Yuuri, you’re so sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Viktor end up with toy poodle? Because I said so? And I want to follow the anime? Who cares, just enjoy reading it. don't ask questions.


	21. Yuuri is Still Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not want to get on Yuuri's bad side. Author's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm not really a good writer, bad grammars can be seen and sometimes can be confusing but thank you Readers for keeping up with me... the updates will be very slow, like really slow but I will keep up this fic open and add chapters when I feel it, because I told you guys, this fic will never end.
> 
> Suggestions and what-like are very welcome :3

You will seldom see Yuuri got angry or extremely annoyed. He even rarely make any comeback to Yuri’s insults. This time however is different.

Phichit and Chris's eyes were wide and blinking. Not believing the scene taking before their eyes. You can see Yuuri turning away to the opposite of Viktor’s direction and the latter is whining.

“What happened?” Chris deadpans. Whatever Viktor did must be utter ridiculous.

Viktor’s head lift up from the table and you can almost see him about to cry, “Yuuri is mad at me!” Phichit and Chris’ facial expression were saying, _“Yes, we can see that”._ Yuri's (who sat at the opposite side of the couple (who are currently in a lover’s quarrel), ears perked and looked up to see Viktor, “Why is he mad?” before Viktor could reply, Yuuri interrupted.

“If he could keep down that possessiveness then I won’t be angry now,” Yuuri snapped.

“What did he do?” Yuri frowns.

“He scared the hell out of my Junior!”

“Who?”

“My Junior… Kenjirou Minami. Sir. Celistino asked me to look after him. He was having a hard time on his subject so I was asked to help him. Now, Minami won’t come near me without keeping on his guard.”

“I already apologized didn’t I?” Viktor whined, hands clutching at Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri jerked away at the gesture and turned his back more.

“To me! Not to Minami. Minami is my precious Junior and you scared him!”

“If I apologized to him, will you stop ignoring me? Yuuri, please?”

“You will?”

“Yes.”

“And you will keep it down?”

“Promise.”

“Fine…”

“YUURI!” Viktor beamed until Yuuri dropped the bomb.

“I will still ignore you until you finally done it.”

“YUURI!!!” If Viktor have animal ears, they would have plopped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I written this one few weeks ago, but school kept me busy LOL.  
> Dear Science, Y u so hard to understand.  
> I always forgot the formulas in Science but not so much on Math (I love Math).


	22. Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

I always wonder why people swoon over their love interest doing the simplest things they do. When I stare at my previous partners, I feel nothing. All that entered my mind was people doing their own thing. Nothing special about it.

Now I see myself swooning over just by seeing Yuuri blissed out every time he takes a bite of his pudding. So cute, so soft, so adorable. It makes me want to give all the most delicious things in the world for him just to see him happy.

I want to see his softest blush on his cheeks, those smiles that reached up to his ears and eyes large and sparkling with delight.

I never found myself wanting to see other people’s happiness.

Now I understand why people swoon over their love interest in their simplest ways.

_I love you._

_I love you so,_ so much.

My Unconditional Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAPE!!!!! 
> 
> hahaha


	23. Perfect Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken glass is even more prettier. Because they shine like gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two gifts... even there's no special occasion. :D

Yuuri was staring at Viktor.

Yuuri always stares at Viktor, but his stare this time is different.

“You are prettier with imperfections…” he unconsciously blurted out, “Huh? What did you say?” Yuuri gasped and covered his mouth and his face started to get red.

“Did you say “You are prettier with imperfections”?” Yuuri pressed his hands on his mouth even closer and head slowly drooping down as he turned even redder, probably even redder than Snow White’s lips.

“Yes…” he mumbled. Viktor beams, “Aw~ Yuuri, aren’t you sweet,” Yuuri pouted at the tease. He slowly calms down and his face went back to original color but there’s a hint of blush on cheeks remains. Yuuri’s eyes fell on Viktor’s hands and slowly reached for it.

Without any comments, Viktor let Yuuri do what he please. Yuuri opened his hands and pressed them like he was praying. Yuuri adjusts his hands to level his palms together then his eyes traveled up to his middle fingers.

“One is longer,” he said, “Hmm?” Viktor cocks his head, “Your right middle finger is longer…” then he stared at Viktor’s eyes, “And your eyes, one is a bit larger,” then he chuckles, “I guess our art teacher is right.”

“Everybody thinks you have the perfect teeth but when look closely, you other canine is a bit crooked too… who would’ve thought that the perfect, god-like Viktor Nikiforov has flaws too.”

“Gee, Yuuri. You started saying all these things… what did your art teacher told you?”

“That even human body is not perfectly symmetrical.”

“Oh…”

“Hmn...”

“Then Yuuri… what do you like most? Me as the perfect, god-like Viktor or this Viktor the flawed one?”

“I want you to be as you… I guess… the real you… seems more like human… different yet similar.”

“I love you!” Viktor blurted out without any hesitation, but it made Yuuri fluster.

“I…! I’m—

“Ugh, gross. Go get a room” then Yuri the Russian Kitty just had to ruin it.

“I was about to record the best part too!” Phichit whined.

 

**Bonus:**

10 years later

“Hey, do you remember about that time when you talked about my flaws?” Viktor suddenly brought it up.

“O-oh that?” Yuuri blushed.

“Me too… I like you flaws too Yuuri… do you know that your other eye is a bit more droopy than the other one?”

“Oh… I kind of noticed…”

“Your chubbiness too when you don’t work out… I love it… that means more skin to grab,” Viktor chuckles as Yuuri throws a square pillow, “Ugh… don’t please…” Yuuri pouted. Viktor smiles and went to hug Yuuri but doesn’t returns it.

“Oh come on… You went and love my imperfections too… so why not love yours?”

“…”

“Have you heard the saying “The beauty is in the eye of the beholder”. Don’t call me biased because you are pretty in my eyes, my heart. Even other people say otherwise, it won’t change how I think of you.”

“… I… I love you,” Yuuri murmured.

“I love you a hundreds more.”

**Bonus #2**

A person (Georgi) kept screaming “There's no Forever!!!” and this startled Yuuri.

Yuuri, being anxious and quite the pessimist he is, started to think:

What if… Viktor doesn’t want me anymore?

During lunch at the cafeteria Viktor suddenly asked a question.

“What’s your favorite number?”

Yuuri hummed and thought for a while.

“Eight…”

“Eight? Why eight?”

“Because… when you lie down eight… it becomes infinite…” Yuuri blushed as he looks at Viktor.

“I… I want to spend an infinite lifetime with you…”

Viktor became red this time.

“Yuuri… you are actually killing me this time.”

“Eh?”

 _Ah, my poor heart. Cuteness must be a crime,_ thought Viktor.

 

 

 

_If there's no forever, then there's definitely an infinite... I won't let go of Viktor that easily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed that the timeline somewhat jumps? Like you need to guess that this is after that what chapter or something?  
> But it's not confusing is it?  
> Welp...  
> And no, I'm not ending it because I already said it about that.  
> I read or watch about something... or more like remembering about something while watching and reading about the fact that human body is not perfectly symmetrical and it's true though, like your one breast is larger/smaller than the other, or fingers longer/shorter than the other or even the shape of eyes...  
> And I kind want to see Viktor having this kind of imperfections too because some deemed him to be perfect so why not go to a different approach?  
> Also I kind of notice that some Filipinos are quite angsty. Do you know hugot (in literal translation it means pulled out)? Hugot is a kind of meme in Philippines where you started to quote something based on (usually bad/heartbreaking) their experiences. But even those people who doesn't personally experienced them and only witnessed can still do it. So it was a reference when I made this person (#GeorgiIsNotOverWithAnyaInThisAu) shout "There's no Forever" (Walang Forever). We kind of shout this after someone made a hugot based on a heartbreak, someone got dumped or seeing a sweet couple pass by or post about their lovelife. I don't know if people from other country also shouts or comments "there's no forever" though so it seems funny (in my head) having this person (Georgi) screaming this X'D


End file.
